


In the Dressing Room

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the local theatre performance, Lapis and Peridot think they deserve a reward. They've been planning this, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is being used to debut my new NSFW blog, lapislazusin.

Lapis had stuck around hours after the performance had finished, and for good reason. The blue haired actress was seated on the countertop in the women's dressing room, holding her phone in her hand and awaiting the next text message from her nerdy blonde girlfriend. The two had been planning this since before the dress rehearsal; a sort of _celebration_ that both the tech crew and the cast had successfully survived the nine months of _torture_ that had gone into the musical. And, well, considering Lapis had played the leading role and Peridot was the head of the tech team, it was only fitting that they should be the ones to make the best of having access to the dressing rooms.

A soft  _ping_ from the device in her hands led Lapis to unlock the screen and open the thread of messages. She smiled softly at the image, a simple selfie of a very disgruntled Peridot with the annoying-as-hell stagehand Jasper behind her fucking around with some of the lights. The message that went with it was simple – 'I'll be there as soon as this clod is done and leaves.' A small snicker left the actress as she punched in a quick response-- 'Okay, but punch her rlly quick while she's leaving.' She hesitated, thinking, before deciding against sending a quick dirty picture and putting her phone on the counter. She may as well try and be ready for the tecchie when she finally arrived.

Lapis tugged out of the dress costume she was still wearing, carefully hanging up the expensive garment – she had a certain appreciation for the work that had gone into the creation of the many things holding the play together, and the last thing she wanted to do was damage anything. Once that was put away, she unclasped her sports bra and carelessly tossed that aside, revealing her chest – forlornly, she was forced to realize that she was a bit on the smaller side, her bust being a small B-cup at the very best. Oh well, that didn't matter – all the had left on was the lace panties she'd worn for luck. She decided she wasn't feeling  _that_ saucy (she'd be out of them soon enough anyway) and left those on.

She then went back to sitting on the countertop. She glanced back at the mirror, trying not to shiver, to see if there was anything admirable about her. Lapis was skinny, and she knew she was pretty, but... there just seemed to be too much of a childish roundness to her cheeks, and while she didn't regret the teardrop-shaped lapis lazuli tattoo on her back, she certainly wondered if Peridot would mind her. Oh, who was she kidding – Peridot would probably be happy just to be getting some action. Both of them were busy, so even though they had been living together for about six months and had been girlfriends for a year they hadn't gotten around to getting in each other's pants yet. They could live without it, sure, and they loved each other regardless of whether they were fucking, but it was probably a mutual agreement that some sexytimes were way overdue.

When she finally heard footsteps coming backstage she grinned a little – that was definitely Peridot, the blonde always wore heels because she was self conscious about her height (she wasn't even five feet tall, and honestly it was adorable) and the clacking on the tiles of the floor could be nothing else. The door to the room opened, and Lapis grinned at her girlfriend – the poor nerd's face went from a smile to shocked to flustered as all hell and red as a beet. “Mmm, I see you've come to sweep me off my feet and have some fun.” She spoke, trying to be smooth – and judging by the fact that the blush on the other's face deepened by several shades, she had succeeded.

“I... uh...” The technician was clearly having trouble trying to find words and eventually opted for just glancing at the ground so that she wasn't still just staring dumbly. “Mmmyeah.” The blush on her face increased in both size and depth when she heard giggling come from the half-naked girl across the room. When she glanced up again, she found dark navy blue eyes staring into her green and almost right through to her soul. A gulp was audible as she kicked the door behind her closed.

Lapis placed her hands against Peridot's shoulders and kissed her softly, slowly, and passionately. She didn't use her tongue yet, not wanting to rush it too badly – this was only their first time, after all, and she wanted them both to figure out what felt right together. She pulled away after a moment, finding with satisfaction that her partner seemed more relaxed now. “Are you okay to continue?” She asked quietly, pretty sure they were both just going to wing it.

Peridot nodded, and Lapis took that as her green light, leaving gentle little kisses and light sucks against her girlfriend's neck, delighted when the reactions consisted of little gasps. She carefully and gently eased her hands up the other girl's warm sides, pulling away after a moment to pull the Star Wars t-shirt right off her body. Admittedly, she was a bit jealous that Peridot had a bigger bust than she did, but she wouldn't let herself linger on it; the actress opted instead for clipping off the sports bra her girlfriend wore and tossing it to join her own.

Lapis began peppering light kisses all along the blonde's neck, collarbone, and chest, eventually taking one of her love's nipples in her mouth and humming, taking great delight in the soft moan the other girl made. She used her right hand to carefully toy with her other breast, barely noticing when Peridot hooked a thumb on the band of her panties until they had been pulled down enough to fall to the ground around her ankles. Well, she was naked now, and that was hardly fair...

“Hey, lay down.” Lapis demanded, though she didn't do so in a harsh or commando tone. Peridot complied in a haze, resting so that her back was against the floor and her knees were up. The older of the two eased off her pants, boxers going with them – admittedly, this was where Lapis got nervous, but she would do her best. A simple glance was all it took to let her know that Peridot was  _already_ aroused and wet. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

The shorter girl grunted in acknowledgment, secretly a bit pleased that she was at least wearing her heels, but any thoughts she may have possessed were suddenly cut off when she felt Lapis' warm tongue gently lick up her folds and trace a small circle around her clit. She let out a soft moan when she felt her girlfriend suck at the sensitive nub, gently working two fingers into her entrance. Peridot made a rather loud lewd noise as she felt the digits scissoring and stretching her open, eventually fitting a third one in – oh, stars, that felt  _amazing,_ she couldn't think...

Lapis suddenly began jutting her fingers in and out of Peridot's entrance in a steady pace, pulling her face away so that she could watch the paler girl's expressions and press her palm upwards. She watched the short technician's back arch, a gurgling moan pushing past her throat. She was getting close already, they hadn't even been at it that long... but the taller of the two hadn't the heart to let her be denied. She simply continued what she was doing, reveling in all the little noises her lover made.

She crooked her skilled fingers in just the right way, hitting exactly the right spot, and Peridot very nearly screamed; the smaller's vision was starting to blur around the edges and all she could really do was moan and babble and beg for more. Though she hadn't told Lapis, this was her first time doing anything of a sexual nature, and in all honesty it felt even better than she'd expected it to – she'd never been able to get herself off quite right, and this was... this was bliss. There was a hot coil beginning to form in her gut, and she figured that must mean that her orgasm was nearing.

Lapis took note of this, of course, and aimed for that one spot, still being careful and gentle. Maybe they would do this more in the future, she thought to herself, and tried to ignore how turned on she herself was as she continued helping her love achieve her climax. She wouldn't touch herself – not yet, she had to trust that the other would be willing to help her out in return. If not? Whatever, she would be able to release the pressure herself, but it probably wouldn't feel the same.

Peridot felt the knot in her gut come undone, her body feeling like it might explode as her back arched off the floor and she moaned loudly. Her thighs shivered, and she was grateful that Lapis held where she was and helped her achieve the orgasm she'd so waited for. This was her first one – and oh stars was it ever  _good._ Whether the noise that passed her throat was a moan or a choked sob or both, she wasn't entirely sure, but when it was over she slumped on the ground and took a minute or two to recover. God  **damn –** no words would ever be able to describe that...

When she finally came down from her high, the first thing that crossed her mind was Lapis. She sat up and scooted towards the older of the two, pressing their lips together in a gentle but heated kiss. This soon turned into multiple kisses and light nips all along the tanner girl's jaw and neck and collarbone, eliciting delicious little squeaks and gasps. Eventually, their lips were together again, the kiss a dance of tongues and love and passion. The shorter of the two pulled away after a moment and softly trailed her fingers down her girlfriend's stomach, settling just above her crotch.

“May I?” She requested softly, and the nod she received in reply was enthusiastic enough to make her giggle ever so slightly. Lapis was already absolutely  _ soaked,  _ and it took very little effort to push three fingers into her right away, her thumb pressing gentle circles against the older girl's clit.

Lapis moaned unashamedly, very vocal and very much enjoying this – she'd had sex before, she'd been on the receiving end of this before, but something about the way Peridot did it just made it feel so much  **better** than when even she herself was doing it. Maybe because she actually loved this weird little nerd – she couldn't be bothered to care right now, though, as her lovely little girlfriend had just started thrusting her fingers in and out, and the actress was in  **heaven.**

God, how was she so good at this? Was it all the time she spent on her Xbox working out her fingers? Lapis didn't know, and she wasn't complaining. The moans and gasps she made seemed to fuel her partner, who suddenly twisted her fingers just right – and, Jesus, Lapis very nearly cried. It was almost overwhelming, in fact, and she suddenly cursed very loudly when she felt those skilled digits hit against her g-spot. “Mnn... Peri, right there... more... nngh...”

Her request was honored, and it was taking most of her self control not to buck forward into the shorter girl's hand. She could feel her orgasm building up in her gut, and her breath was coming in short pants. She was more than likely going to be exhausted by the time this was over – she sucked in a quick breath when she felt the knot about to come undone...

And come apart she did, practically screaming Peridot's name and leaning forward to harshly grip her back and shove her face into her shoulder, nails digging into the other's pale skin almost roughly enough to draw blood. She drew out her orgasm fully, everything feeling too hot and too bright and  _ god  _ it wasn't in a bad way at all. When she finally finished, she was feeling dreary and sleepy...

But there was one more thing she wanted to try, and so she pulled her face out of where it was nestled to ask a simple question. “Peri, do you think you can handle another one?” Upon receiving a nod in response, she laid down against the hard ground. “Okay. Sit on my face, and eat me out while I eat you out. Like a sixty-nine, if you know what that is. But don't... actually sit, just hold yourself up a little bit over my face so I don't suffocate.”

Oh, Peridot did, and while she  _ was  _ in slight disbelief she wasn't really putting it past her girlfriend, nor was she about to deny this. She crawled over and carefully positioned her entrance over her lover's mouth, leaning over so that she herself was near Lapis' pussy. “Okay, I'm ready,” she announced, and no sooner did the words leave her mouth than she felt a warm tongue push past her entrance and deep into her. She gasped, both in surprise and pleasure, and it took her a moment to register that she needed to be performing too and lean the rest of the way in.

Lapis, on the other hand, rather enjoyed the way Peridot tasted, and enjoyed the little gasp she'd caused even more. Her skilled tongue explored her love's walls, and she made sure that her lower lip was stimulating the other's clit. When she felt a light sucking against her own swollen nub, she let out a soft moan; the vibration this caused seemed to be pleasing to the other girl, who moaned and grinded against her face. She didn't mind, really, and only ate her out more roughly.

Peridot quit teasing rather quickly and delved her tongue past Lapis' entrance. She was glad the other knew what she was doing, because honestly the technician had never tried anything like this before, and she was a bit nervous to. She carefully licked against the upper wall of her lover's heat and flicked her tongue against the sensitive nub against her entrance before thrusting her tongue back in again, and it seemed to be working, because the actress whimpered against her. This caused a vibration against her, and a long, low, lusty moan passed through her own throat.

This stimulated Lapis perfectly, who whined softly and moaned as she lightly nipped at her partner's folds while thrusting her tongue. The reaction this caused seemed to be pleasant, as Peridot whimpered and became more enthusiastic against her entrance. The actress could feel herself getting closer, and judging by the way her girlfriend was shivering against her, the technician was too.

Lapis was the first to cum, and Peridot lifted off her face a bit out of common courtesy to let her gasp for breath and for her own naked abdomen to arch upwards and press against Peridot's. The blonde's name was chanted over and over, almost like a prayer, and the actress swore her vision went white and she could almost see stars. Almost as soon as she was finished, Peridot pressed herself back against Lapis' face, desperate for her own release.

The actress ate the technician out even more harshly than before, and it took perhaps seconds for the blonde to finish with a practical screech, gripping at Lapis' sides hard enough to break the skin and cause some scarlet blood to leak onto her fingertips. She screwed her eyes shut and rode it out, grinding against the taller girl's face, and by the time she was finished she was absolutely spent.

Shivering a bit and just now realizing that the air conditioning had come on in the room, she crawled off and cuddled against her girlfriend, who seemed to be just as tired. Lapis turned over to wrap her slender arms around Peridot, who nuzzled against the nape of her neck. Naked, tired, and satisfied, they laid like that for several minutes, neither one wanting to move.

“... Want to go home and take a nap?” Lapis was the first to speak, and pressed a light kiss against the top of Peridot's head to punctuate the sentence.

A nod was the only reply, and then it took them about three more minutes to gain the will to move. They each dressed, facing away from the other, and left the dressing room hand in hand.

 


End file.
